


Territorial

by WillowRose99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Top Fred Weasley, Vaginal Fingering, bottom reader, fred weasley smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRose99/pseuds/WillowRose99
Summary: Fred finds Cormac McLaggen attempting to hit on you during work one day, resulting in Fred making it clear to everyone who you really belonged to.WARNINGS: 18+, smut, female x male smut, fingering, oral, vaginal penetration, dirty talk, no protection!
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Fred Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Territorial

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos, comment and be sure to subscribe if you enjoyed!

No one would ever call Fred Weasley a jealous person to his, nor would they call him mean or petty or vengeful. What they might call him is territorial, about his family, friends, business and own life. But above all, he was territorial of you, his person, his other half and his only love. So, it’s understandable that he was never going to react kindly towards someone hitting on you, especially in the busy store, surrounded by browsing customers during the summer holidays.

When he saw Cormac McLaggen leaning over the counter and talking with you as you quickly packaged up various items, Fred at first thought nothing of it, deciding his time would be better spent unloading stock than watching the blonde-haired youth. Until he caught McLaggen placing his beefy hand on your arm, leaning in closer as if to whisper in your ear and send you that charming smirk that nearly always worked. Fred was furious then, and after quickly placing the boxes down and fixing his button up shirt, he strode towards the pair of you, catching your attention before McLaggen. 

“Hey, sweetheart, you alright? Want me to put that back on the shelf for you?” Fred pressed a kiss to the side of your mouth before gesturing towards the large box of Puking Pasties in front of you. You smiled up at him, leaning against him slightly as McLaggen gawped at the two of you, eyes darting around like something didn’t make sense. 

“I’m alright, Freddie, but you can definitely deal with that box, there’s no way I’m going to be able to reach the shelf without the stool.” Fred nodded to you, picked the box up and placed it on the shelf above your head, and glanced back at McLaggen, who had started to talk again.

“Well, I can’t say I’m not surprised. But woah, Y/N, I thought you would have moved on by now.” Fred knew instantly that Cormac had hit a nerve in you, because he could see the way that your shoulders tensed, brows pulled together and a scowl covered your face. 

“Oh yeah, on what do you mean by ‘moved on’, McLaggen?” The younger man didn’t take the hint to back off and run while he could, and that made Fred shake his head in amusement, knowing what Cormac was about to face if he stated what he thought. 

“I mean, you know what some of us thought at Hogwarts, you, um, deserved better than a Weasley man and you definitely deserved better than working in a joke store.” He sucked in a breath after he had finished speaking, and Fred thought that was a good idea, because he was going to need all the air he could use if you were going to make him run out of the shop. 

But in honesty, you had no words due to being so shocked with what McLaggen had said, so Fred stepped up closer, arm wrapping around your waist tightly and a firm glare directed right at the younger man. 

“You know what, McLaggen? You wanna hear all the things I heard about you during school? You wanna know how most of the girls couldn’t stand you because you were too pushy and self-involved, how you thought you were the greatest man on earth even though everyone knew the only reason you were popular was because of your daddy’s influence and money.” McLaggen swallowed thickly in response to Fred’s words, wanting to fight back but at the same time knowing all of it was true. “Now, if you would be so kind to get your pompous arse out of our store that would be grand. Oh, and remember this, Cormac, if you even think you deserve to be with someone like Y/N you’re extremely wrong. In fact, you don’t even deserve to be in the same room as them, and neither do I, but at least I love them for who they are, and not just because of their family name, money or looks. Leave, now.” Fred’s face was inches from Cormac’s own when he spat those final words in his face, a look of such fury cast over his features that even you were a little intimidated of your partner. And it didn’t take long for Cormac to turn around and leave, moving as fast as his long legs would carry him.

“My, my, Fred Weasley, I’m impressed.” You looked up at Fred as he stared out the window, watching McLaggen retreat, only to be pulled back to the present by your hand on his cheek, a smirk on your pretty face. “I never thought you could get so jealous.” 

“I’m not jealous, sweetheart, I just wanted to show the rat that you’re mine, and that’s not going to change anytime soon.” Your smirk grew at that, and you reached up onto your tip toes to whisper in his ear and brush your lips across the shell of his ear in a way that had his pulse racing suddenly and his palms grow warm.

“Oh, yeah? I’m yours’s? Then show me I am.” Fred’s eyes grew wide then, before darkening in colour as he grabbed your hand firmly and led you to the back of the store, pulled you into the large storage room and locked the door. He had you up against the edge of the work bench in a matter of moments, hands clutching your waist as his lips pressed firmly into yours with kiss of passion that made your toes cure and your hands wind into his hair. In seconds, the both of you were breathing hard, with your tongues mingling together and hot air mixing around you, the room soon becoming warm as he hoisted you up onto the bench. You wrapped your legs around your waist, pulling him closer and moving yourself so your core was pressing up against his hardening dick, making him moan against your mouth.

“I swear to Merlin, baby, you keep acting like this and I’ll have you on your back in a second, and the whole store will hear you moan for me.” He was fumbling with your jumper, trying to pull it off your arms and over your head, and you just let out a laugh, pulling away from the kiss for a moment to take the piece of clothing off, then quickly unbuttoning his shirt as he stuck a hand in your jeans, slipping right under your panties and touching your core.   
“Fuck, Freddie.” All you could do was moan and lean into him as he sent you a devilish smirk while pushing his finger into you, smirking wider as he felt your slick pussy that seemingly wept for him and his touch. 

“My, my, Y/N, has your pussy been wet for me this entire time?” You nod at his question, biting your lip as his finger move faster and he adds another one, pressing his lips into your exposed breast and leaving marks on your skin. You gripped at his hair, needing something to ground yourself, and he let out a deep moan that was closely followed with a growl, a reaction to having his hair pulled that you knew well. He was ripping your pants off you then, throwing them to the ground and undoing his belt to shuck his own jeans off too, suddenly fully naked in front of you and kissing you again as you moaned into his mouth and whined when he teased your clit. 

“Please, Fred, I want you.” You tried to reach for him, clammy hands on sweaty pale skin, but he battered your hands, shaking his head as he started to lower himself to the ground, kneeling against the hard wooden floor and stretching your legs open so his mouth could settle above you, hot breath fanning over your pussy. 

“Sweetheart, I think you’re gonna have to wait a little bit longer for my cock to fill you, your pussy is looking good enough to eat and I don’t think I can resist.” He licks you then, a firm stripe across your pussy that has your back arching and a near silent moan leaving your mouth, hands once again reaching for his hair but not finding it. He tuts against your body and looks up at you, mouth already glistening with your juices. “Uh uh, baby, I want your hand on your pretty tits, you gotta be good for me.” You were nodding your head against the table, and moving your hands along your breasts, squeezing your nipples as Fred started to suck against you, two fingers still inside as he made slurping noises that heated your cheeks and had you gasping for air. 

You knew what he was doing, trying to make you cum in such a way it would have you feeling like you were floating above the ground, and you were quickly reaching that climax, legs shaking so fiercely that he had to pin them down with both his hands and only use his mouth against you, humming against you and lapping his tongue into you. You were dripping onto the table, a mix of your juices and his saliva and he had you panting above him, whining his name as his ministrations grew faster. 

“Fred, baby, I-I’m gonna cum, fuck I’m-.” You couldn’t finish your sentence as he pushed you right over the edge, a wave of pleasure hitting you full force as you laid against the bench, his tongue still working over you and helping through the feeling. You gushed right onto his tongue, but he didn’t mind and tried to drink up every single drop, kissing the apex of your thighs and the skin in between your legs gently to calm you down until he stood up. 

His cock was rock hard and already leaking a steady stream of precum onto his stomach, and you could see by how he bit his lip, he was already aching to be in you. You went to reach for him, to take his cock in your hand and to give him some sweet relief that you knew he craved, but he shook his head and pressed his lips to yours, turning the kiss into one that was slow and sweet while his hand wrapped itself in your hair and his other twisted on of your nipples, causing you to sigh into the kiss. 

“Are you ready, or do you need a moment?” Fred watched you closely for any sign of hesitation, but you just smiled and kissed him again, signalling to the man that you were ready, ready for him to take you as his, to claim your body and to make you feel alive again. He lined up then, adjusting himself and pulling your body closer so that your hips were nearly hanging off the work bench, legs around his firm waist as he sunk in with a groan, squeezing his eyes tight and gripping one of your hands in his. 

And then he started thrusting, hard and fast into you and deep enough that he had you seeing stars every time he moved his hips, mouth still latched onto yours in a fast-paced kiss that was quickly becoming a mixture of teeth and tongue with your hands also running up and down his shoulders and the front of his chest, just wanting to touch him wherever you could reach him. 

You were climbing closer and closer to your climax with every thrust that Fred made, your mouth abandoning the kiss to hang open and let some panting escape, a futile attempt to suck in some air as he rocked you against the bench. Fred was getting close to, biting his lips and gripping your hand tight as his thrusts grew sloppy. 

“Shit-Freddie, I’m gonna come again babe!” You leaned up, and pulled him down closer to you, so close that he could suck and bite at the skin of your neck, leaving marks in his wake and felt you shudder as you reached the edge once again.

“Go on, darling, that’s it, cum for me, be a good thing and gush all over my cock.” His words had you letting go, a near feral scream escaping from your mouth as you felt your juices ooze out and smother his still thrusting cock until he let out a yell and exploded into you, filling you up with his cum as he slumped over you in exhaustion. 

The two of you laid there together, catching your breath back as time went on, and for the whole time the two of you had been in that room, you had forgotten there was a whole world outside that locked door. Even Fred had forgotten about the store for a bit, and that was surprising due to how much of a work-a-holic he was. He kissed your shoulder gently, before more to press his lips softly to your cheeks and neck, and then finally landed on your lips as you smiled into the kiss. He had a blissed out look about him that he so rarely achieved, and when he pulled away from kissing your face, he couldn’t help but grin at you, admiring the blooming marks he had left on your skin and how your lips were kiss bitten and swollen. 

“You know, I think people are going to believe me now when I say you’re mine.” You chuckled, sitting up slowly and leaning into his chest.  
“Trust me, I’m not going to forget any time soon, Fred Weasley. Especially when you make me cum like that.” He laughed into the skin of your shoulder, naked body shaking against yours. 

And then someone knocked on the locked door, jolting Fred and you out of your blissfully calm moment, thrusting you back into the real world where you remembered that you probably had waiting customers on the other side of the door. 

“Oi, Fred, are you in there?” George’s voice called from the other side of the door, shaking the door before realising it was locked. “Wait, why’ve you locked the door? I need to get another box of the stink bombs because we’ve run out and I can’t find Y/N anywhere!” 

“Um, George? That might be because she’s in here with me, we were sorting out some stock.” You could feel your cheeks heating up with embarrassment as George went silent on the other side, before collecting himself and taking a moment to speak.

“So, why is the door locked then? Did you guys lock yourselves in again like you did last week? You know you could just use your wand to unlock it. Here, hang on I’ll do it-.” 

“NO, George, don’t! We’ll be out in a minute, okay? Just…go work at the register until we come out.” Fred quickly yelled out to George as he leapt off the bench, trying to dress himself in a hurry as he passed your clothes to you. 

“MERLIN, YOU GUYS HAD SEX IN THERE AGAIN!”

That busy afternoon ended very different from how anyone could imagine, with George chasing Fred around the shop for having sex on the business property, to being marked up for nearly everyone to see, including Cormac McLaggen when he came in the next day. And though, some might think Fred was being overly dramatic and in George’s eyes gross, Fred and you just knew he did what he did best, acted territorial over things he would not share. And Cormac got that message loud and clear.


End file.
